


Why Are You Like This?

by ABookishSortOfLover (qwerty28274)



Series: 390 (or so) Prompt Fills [13]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry's a horny dork, Flame Meta OC, Fluff, M/M, buncha dorks, coldflash - Freeform, especially if you ask Leonard, it's kinda cute acutally, not explicit make you squirm cute fluff, puns, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-03 22:52:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12156444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwerty28274/pseuds/ABookishSortOfLover
Summary: The Team takes down a meta flame meta. Barry and Len flirt. Barry wants to have the sex. Hence the title.





	Why Are You Like This?

**Author's Note:**

> Neither proof, nor beta read. All mistakes are my own.

13\. "BOOM! That oughta show you not to mess with me.”

 

“Cold, what’s your status?”

“I’m coming, Barry.” Len hissed into his comm, weaving in and out of traffic and growling when some asshole in a banana yellow Kia cut him off. “Being on the side of the law without having a fucking siren is ridiculous.” He complained. “Why couldn’t this guy attack sometime that isn’t rush hour?”

“That’s the curse of being a do-gooder.”

“Yeah, well it sucks.”

Barry chuckled over the line. “I offered to run you over.”

“You know that speeding makes me nauseous. Showing up at a fight just to hurl is not the way I do things, Scarlet.”

“Speeding doesn’t make you nauseous, super speed does. You speed all the time on your bike.”

“Not the point.”

“Cold, two rights and a left and you’ll be right on top of them.”

“Copy that.” Len sped around the corners and quickly dismounted his bike, pulling the cold gun from its holster in one fluid movement, training it on the flame covered meta trying to attack Barry. “Cisco, you’re sure this will work?”

“I’m, like, eighty-eight percent sure. This chick’s body heat is off the charts even when she isn’t all flame on’d. Hell, she might even melt the ice while you’re shooting her. Duuuude. That would be sick.”

“Cisco! Will this hurt her?”

“No. She’ll be fine as long as you use that new setting.”

“That’s what I needed to know.” He waited for Barry to dart out of his line of fire and pulled the trigger, encasing the meta in ice.

“BOOM! That oughta teach you not to mess with me!”

Barry skidded to a halt in front of Len and snickered at Cisco’s outburst over the comms. “Cait, is there any way to monitor her vitals in there?”

“Unfortunately, no, but if the rate at which it looks like that ice is melting is any indication, I’d say she’s just fine.”

“Good.” Barry smirked and sauntered over to Len, plucking the suppressor cuffs from his belt. “Hey, handsome.”

“Now’s not the time, Scarlet.”

“Barry, please listen to your boyfriend. We’re still watching the cameras.”

“But-”

“Barry, if she gets away again or you have to pay Felicity a visit to erase CCTV footage of us one more time, you are banned to the couch for a week.”

“But Leeeeen-”

“No.” He raised the cold gun and iced over the meta’s feet again without so much as a glance to the side.

Barry groaned. “Why do you hate me?”

“It brings me great joy in life,” Len deadpanned, snatching the cuffs back and swatting him on the ass as he walked over to stand in front of the meta, snapping the cuffs on her wrists as soon as the ice had melted. “I would have let you be one of my Rogues.”

The girl sneered at him and he realised with a jolt that she couldn’t have been older than nineteen. “You’re all a bunch of criminals who got soft and decided to play at being heroes. You’re no better than any of the Families.”

“I think you’ve got my Rogues mixed up with the Legends. The Legends are heroes. My Rogues are unapologetic thieves. And, pray tell, how are you any better than us?”

“I’m not-”

The rest of her sentence was cut off as Barry sped her away.

Len glared at Barry when he returned. “Really?”

The speedster shrugged. “You were taking too long. I wanna go home.”

“You want to have sex.”

Barry blushed lightly and grinned. “Race ya back to the apartment?”

Len rolled his eyes. “Su-” A gust of wind cut him off and he had to resist making a snide remark to thin air.

“Hey, Snart?”

Len paused with one leg thrown over his motorcycle. “What?”

“If you guys do… things can you make sure the comms are off?”

Len chuckled. “Yeah, sure thing.”

“Cisco, leave us alone! If I want to bang my boyfriend, I’ll bang my boyfriend!”

“Barry!”

Len snickered at Caitlin’s scandalised gasp. “I’ll be good, Cisco. I’ll make Barry be good too.”

“Yeah, you will-”

“COMMS ARE GOING OFF NOW!”

Barry giggled on the other end of the line. “Len, are you coming, or…?”

“Yeah, yeah. Cool down, Scarlet, I’m on my way.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! If you liked it, please fuel my zombie writer brain with kudos and comments!
> 
> If you wanna talk about fandom things (or anything, really) come give me a nudge on my Tumblr! It's qwerty28274


End file.
